Daniel's Shopping Days
by JenJenJaffa
Summary: Sam takes the boys shopping. Well Daniel enjoys it : Please RR, my first ever Fan Fic so no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daniel's shopping days

Author: JenJen

Pairings: None

Rating: PG

Disclosure: I don't own Stargate, but if anyone would like to give it to me, please feel free!

Genre: Humour

Summary: Sam takes the boys shopping.

Authors Note: This is my first fic, please be kind and review so I can write another chapter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 1: Sam's demands

Sam started to lift her weighed-down eye lids and turn left toward her clock. She caught a glance of it only to notice that she had missed her alarm and slept in. She started to rise, causing dizziness as she had got up to fast. Looking like a walking zombie she started to get changed into her clothes she would take the boys shopping in. Sam began to walk down the hall and into the kitchen. She was surprised when she had finally reached her destination to see Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all dressed and ready for the day ahead. They were just finishing their breakfast.

"How many did you do?" asked Daniel.

"I believe I did nine, Daniel Jackson," answered Teal'c.

"What are you boys talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"Well you see, they are trying to see how many wheatbix they can eat," replied Jack.

"And you, Colonel O'Neill?"

"Oh, I didn't have wheatbix this morning, I had fruit loops," Jack answered quickly.

They began to pack away their dirty dishes and started to fight about whose turn it was to stack the dishwasher. Eventually, the dirty work was forced on Daniel, even though he had done it the last time.

"So are you boys ready now?" Sam excitedly asked.

"Ready for what?" Daniel asked confused.

"Shopping, remember. I was to take you out today to get you boys some new clothes. I told you last night," Sam said hastily.

"No, I believe you didn't, Carter," replied Teal'c very sure of what he had said.

"Well, like it or not you're going to come," Sam replied with leaving no option for them.

"Yippee!" shouted Jack sarcastically.

"Alright everyone, into the car!" Sam demanded as she pointed to her front door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, review me so I can post another chapter, humour to come. Thanks to my lovely and wonderful sister for BETAing this, you may have read her work, her penname is SuSiESG1, please read her stories! I don't even like Stargate that much and this is my first try at writing so please be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Thankyou for your reviews on my previous chapter, this one is worse, I think, but read it anyway. When and if you write anymore reviews for this you don't have to be nice if you don't want to because I know it is bad.

**Content warning, characters are OOC.**

Chapter 2:

They all finally reached the mall after about twenty hectic minutes of Sam and Daniel in the front seat singing 'The wheels on the bus go round and round', but instead singing the lyrics, 'the wheels on the car go round and round'. For this whole trip Jack and Teal'c were sitting in the back seat praying that something would shut them up.

"So, where to first, boys?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I was thinking first we could go to Myer and then you could choose, Sam," Daniel answered as if he knew all the shops and he couldn't wait.

"Well, he's definitely showing his other side, you know," whispered Jack close to Teal'c's ear.

"I agree with you, Jack," Teal'c said honestly.

They began to move following Daniel and Sam through the busy mall. They reached Myers in a mere two minutes but had to keep up with Daniel who had taken the lead.

"Um, I think I'll stay out here and wait until you guys are done," Jack told Sam and Daniel.

"As will I," Teal'c added

Sam could tell by the looks on their faces that they were just hoping for a day of playing video games and watching movies, like they always did on the weekends. However, when she looked over at Daniel to give him the hint to start walking in she saw an expression on hiss face that was saying, hurry, lets go, I've got shopping to do. Sam was starting to get worried as to which gender he was born as, because he certainly was showing his feminine side.

"Well, we'll meet you back out here in fifteen minutes," Sam said disappointedly as they were not going with her.

The two then forwarded into the store, ready to start their exciting shopping exploration.

Authors Notes: Thanks to my wonderful and gorgeous sister for BETAing.


End file.
